Izzy Whitlock
by MakesMeMiserable -Burnt Toast
Summary: Bella is a famous teenage girl who never sees her dad, when she gets a part in a new movie she auditioned for she has to go to Forks WA. The place she dreads most. There she meets Edward. ALL HUMAN! Kinda OOC. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys new story, not my idea. Burnt Donut Fur Life a.k.a. LIFEisaLIE a.k.a Caitlyn originally wrote this and her being one of my greatest friend and neighbors and schoolmates and BUDDDAYZZZ! Gave me the permission to re-write/finish it for her because she didn't have an inspiration.**

**She was truly awesome with it and I love it, but she doesn't. I couldn't just sit there and let a perfectly wonderful, amazingly written, story go to waste though could I? I decided to re-write/finish it because I am a snobby, story-stealing brat…just kidding. **

**Love you Caitlyn , **

**Lindsey or BT **

**Love you rest-of-the-FF-people,**

**Lindsey or BT**

**PS: I NEEEEEEEED A BETA FOR THIS. IF YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU WILL BETA ME AND I KNOW YOU LOVE MY BECAUSE...I KNOW SHTUFFFFF! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Phone Call**

I was shoved into a changing room and in a flash I was stripped down into a tank top and my spandex shorts. Then I was shoved into a pair of black skinny jeans, a cropped blue and black plaid sweater with a cami underneath it. I felt someone shove my hands into a pair of black fingerless gloves and my hair being fixed. Finally I was pushed out of the changing room and made it to the stage right before the next song started.

I was seventeen year old actress slash singer. My parents divorced when I was only a baby; my mother had decided to run away from the cloudy and rainy Forks, Washington and moved me to Los Angeles. That's where I was discovered. My mother heard me singing in my bedroom once and started enerying me in countless talent shows, and then she hired an agent and now here I am, on stage, performing for a bunch of screaming fans.

We also changed my name, just for protection. I am known all over the world as Izzy Whitlock, but my name is Bella Swan (Bella is short for Isabella). I rarely ever see my dad anymore, I mean he calls but he doesn't really care. He sees me on the TV and then he goes to bed…then work. Work is my dad's wife and kids.

I didn't mind my fame too much…I actually enjoyed it. Not for being rich and very popular, but because I love music and I like to think I inspire people.

* * *

I sang the last line into the microphone. No more encores for me. I smiled and yelled into the mic," Thank you! You guys…are so awesome!" Screams erupted from the crowd. I smiled and laughed. "One more song for tonight, but thanks so much. I love you all!"

I heard the music start. I looked down and began rocking my head to the beat of my song. Putting th mic on its stand I began singing.

**Paramore- Emergency**

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[To talk about it]_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

I ran my hand through my hair and walked over to the edge of the stage, high-fiving some of the people screaming and jumping and waving. I grabbed a card from a younger girl who was smiling brightly. I finished the song and said my goodbyes. Finally, waving I ran off. I collapsed into the arms of my best friend, Jasper Whitlock Hale. We were so close he let me borrow his mother's maiden name.

He was a quiet guy, who always paid close attention to what I was feeling. He studied my face a lot saying that 'I was his open book'. He dragged me to my dressing room and set me on the couch. He sat down and I put my feet on his lap.

"Izzzay!" a high-pitched squeal came from outside the door.

"What is it now Lauren?" I groaned, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. "I just got done with one of the longest shows of my life."

"Whatever. ViVi wants to see you."

I shot up and almost screamed. ViVi was my agent, and I hated her. Her actual name was Victoria and to say the least she was a bitch, but she got the job done so my mother never got rid of her. Speaking of my mother, where was she?

I swung my legs around and started for the door but it swung open and almost flung me across the room. There, in the doorway, was the devil's favorite thirty three year old.

"Izzy, do you remember the audition you had for that movie? Yeah well got the part and they want you to go to some utensil place for a couple of months for the damn movie," ViVi was marking stuff down on her little clipboard. I was staring blankly at her and after I didn't reply for at least five minutes she looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"ViVi I am going to need to know where the movie is if I want to go there," I said.

"Forkssss, Washingtin," She pursed her lips.

Forks, Washington?

I was in shock.

"Izzy your needed," Some guy peaked his head through the doorway. I followed him down the hall and was sat down at a desk with posters of me and a Sharpie set down in front of me. Oh, I forgot about this little lovely addition to tonight. Signing poster…after poster…after poster….after-

_Buzzz buzzzz!_

My phone began to vibrate. I stood up and ran over to the nearest corner. It was my father

"Bells?"

"Who else would it be dad?"

"Oh…ha ha."

"Em… I am kinda in the middle of Izzy stuff. But I have some good news for you," New that I am not too excited about but you will be jumping with joy…I hope.

"Oh…"

"WHERE'S IZZAY!" I heard someone scream.

"Hey dad…gotta go or someone might die tonight. Bye," I flipping my phone shut and ran back over to the table.

"Here I am!" I laughed weakly. Within the next week I was going to have to go to the dreaded Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Good, not good? REVIEW!**

**:D**

* * *


End file.
